


Heart Abloom

by Rana Eros (ranalore)



Series: Get Away [1]
Category: Yami No Matsuei
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Series, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-09-13
Updated: 2006-09-13
Packaged: 2017-10-15 23:21:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/165929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ranalore/pseuds/Rana%20Eros
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tsuzuki knows just what he wants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heart Abloom

Tsuzuki's perfect day is a day he doesn't have to take anybody's life. He'll drag Hisoka from cafe to cafe so he can try all the pastries, with detours into bookshops when something catches Hisoka's eye.

Tatsumi won't yell at him, just smile. In fact, Tatsumi comes along, so he can talk to Hisoka about the books while Tsuzuki's eating. They'll go to a park, Tatsumi will sit against a tree, Hisoka will sit against Tatsumi, and Tsuzuki will put his head in Hisoka's lap. Perfect.

Neither Tatsumi nor Hisoka will admit it, but it sounds perfect to them too.


End file.
